One of the types of cables used for transmission of high frequency signals is coaxial cable. A coaxial cable consists of a center conductor surrounded by an insulation layer over which an outer conductor is wound. Because of the outstanding noise resistance of coaxial cables due to the fact that the center conductor is shielded by the outer conductor, they are widely used in multiplex communications, television, and computers. Numerous methods of connection of such coaxial cables to mother boards were offered in the past (for example, JP Utility Model (1991)-131281 and Utility Model Disclosure (1993)-14867).
FIG. 4A is an oblique view of a contact of the connector proposed in the JP Utility Model (1990)-131281.
This contact 50 consists of primary contact blades 50a which contact the outer conductor 53 of the coaxial cable (see FIG. 4B) and a secondary contact 50b connected to this primary contact 50a and to the ground pin 60 (see FIG. 4C). The contact 50 also has supporting blades 50c inserted in a guiding plate 54 (see FIGS. 4A and C). The essential elements of this contact 50 are made of two sheets of a conductive material. The contacts 50 are used in a parallel array.
FIG. 4B is a cross section of the above electrical connector at the location of the primary contact.
Supporting blades 50c of the contact 50 are inserted and secured in the groove made in the guiding plate 54. The coaxial cable connector 52 is inserted in the opening 58a of the retainer 58, and the outer conductor 52a of the tip of the coaxial cable connector 52 comes in contact with the primary contacting blades 50a of the contact 50, thus securing the coaxial cable connector 52 in the primary contact blades 50a. At the same time, the center conductor (not shown in the drawing) of the coaxial cable connector 52 comes into contact with the signal pin 56 of the mother board (not shown in the drawing).
Since the center conductor of the coaxial cable connector 52 comes into contact with the signal pin 56, the signal carried by this center conductor is transmitted to the board via the signal pin 56.
FIG. 4C is a cross section of the above electrical connector at the location of the secondary contact blade.
The ground pin 60 extending from the guiding plate 54 is sandwiched between two adjacent secondary contact blades 50b.
The ground pin 60 comes into contact with the secondary contact 50b which is connected to the primary contact blade 50a. Because of that the outer conductor 52a of the coaxial cable connector 52 becomes connected to the board through primary and secondary contact blades 50a and 50b.
FIG. 5 is a cross section showing an electrical connector described in the JP Utility Model Disclosure (1992)-14867. The elements similar to those depicted in the FIG. 4 will be assigned the same numbers.
This electrical connector has the same contacts as the connector 50 shown in FIG. 4A. The primary contact blade 50a of this contact secures the coaxial cable connector 52. The signal pin 56 extending from the mother board (not shown in the drawing) comes into contact with the center wire of the coaxial cable connector 52, and the outer conductor of this connector 52 comes into contact with the primary contact blade 50a. As shown in FIGS. 4A and C, this contact also has a secondary contact blade connected to the primary contact blade 50a.
Since the contacts 50 in the electrical connectors described in the above disclosures are formed by two conducting plates joined together, there is always a possibility that one blade will shift relative to the other, thus making the assembly inside the housing more difficult. In addition, in the known contact 50, the primary contact blade 50a, which forms contact with the center wire of the coaxial cable 52, and the secondary contact blade 50b, which forms contact with the outer conductor of the coaxial cable 52, are formed close to each other, creating certain difficulties in the manufacturing process.
This invention has the purpose to correct this situation, and to offer a plug assembly and connector for coaxial cables which make it possible to easily produce and assemble these elements.